


Catastrophic

by Jadedkitt3n



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedkitt3n/pseuds/Jadedkitt3n
Summary: Hajime Hinata has a stalker. However, things get complicated when he realizes the true reason as to why this pretty, white-haired man is always peeking through his windows. He's never really sure if he can trust him.(Formerly Fates Plans, name changed due to it being basic as frick ;w;)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So if my motivation keeps up, this fic is gonna be long as heck. Its mostly for me considering I need an outlet. Also, there will be smut eventually, i'll put a trigger warning before the chapter though. And ignore the basic-ness of the chapter name ;w; i'll make them more interesting in the future I swear sjcnjbsbjsj
> 
> TW: Uhh nothing really bad happens in this chapter lol, just swearing.

My name is Hajime Hinata. I am 25 years old, and I have a stalker. 

I don't remember when exactly when I found out, but a few months ago I started putting it together. I always felt like someone was watching me. This isn't exactly a good thing to say, but it felt nice in a way. The feeling of never being alone. Someone always being there experiencing your troubles with you. Maybe it was because of my mental state, but I never seemed to question it. The stalker didn't seem to have any intention of harming me... and well, even if Hajime wanted to take legal action, he can't. Not without proof, and especially not since the stalker hasn't threatened him. 

He lay in his bed, staring up numbly at his ceiling. He wondered what life was like for the person sitting outside of his window right now. He wondered if the person knew that Hajime knew. Some stalker he was, not even able to hide it from his target. Hajime, in a sudden burst of "fuck this shit" kind of confidence-- or rather impulsivity-- or disregard for his own life-- decided to open his window. He sat at the desk in front of the window, his cold expression trying to make sense of the darkness. He felt the air tense up as he saw a flit of movement.

* * *

Komaeda shivered at the sound of the window clicking open and being slid up, unsure of what to do. He watched from the shadows of the boy's roof, as he sat at the desk inside. His eyes stared into the brown pits that were Hinata's. Has he noticed me? _Fuck.. I can't exactly just hop off the roof. What if he says something to me? Jesus, I really shouldn't have let this happen. Just the kind of mistake that trash like me would make._ Komaeda held back an annoyed sigh at himself. He backed up very slightly, getting closer to the edge of the roof. The way Hinata's window was positioned he could easily climb out of it and walk directly out onto the roof. Is he going to? Why is he just staring? Komeda's stomach flipped.

Wait a minute... Komaeda observed something. Hinata's fingers were interlocked, his hands laying on the desk as he sat, his body language a challenge. Komaeda almost scoffed. Was he fucking with him? Could he have known this whole time that he was stalking him? Komaeda laughed in his head. How attractive, how intriguing. The thought that the boy knew he was being stalked, yet still chose to stare down the darkness like this, it was... It gave Komaeda chills. Either he doesn't care if he dies, or he thinks he could take me! such brilliant hope. Komaeda had to bite his lip in order to hold back a laugh. How fun this night had become. Hed expected it to be just like every other night hed spent on this roof, looking in.

Hajime finally decided to stop staring out the window, and pretend at least kind of like he didn't know the other was there. He was surprised he hadn't heard the other try to retreat off the roof by now. He grabbed his laptop and slid it over in front of him and opened it. He pretended to be working for a few minutes, simply listening to the outside noises. _stalker... You haven't moved. I wonder what I should do._ He felt a tiny smile form at the ends of his lips. Hajime knew that he shouldn't be calm right now. But no matter how well he knew that fact, his body was still as a quiet lake. He felt a small amount of excitement pooling inside him. He wanted to get out on the roof... He wanted to look death in the eyes and see what happened. _Not tonight._ He thought as he closed his laptop and shut his light off before sliding into bed, his screenless window still wide open.

* * *

Hajime walked into his living room, and immediately threw off his jacket and loosened his tie, flopping down on his couch. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He hated one thing the most these days. His job. He spent every week-day in that hellhole just to pay to exist. He had no time to do what he wanted. He had no one. Well, that wasn't true. He technically had lots of people. Lots of relationships that didn't matter. Fake kindness and fake caring. He was alone, and that's how it would stay. Unless...

Hajime tensed up slightly, unease creeping into his body. He didn't quite understand this feeling, until he heard a small noise from the other room. This wouldn't exactly be a problem for most, but for Hinata. He lived alone.

He didn't have to wonder what it was, though. _Stalker._ Hajime stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Before he stepped inside he heard a frantic movement. His eyes flitted over to where he heard the noise. Upstairs. He started to fast walk up them, and met with the sight of no one at the top of them. Until, however, he saw a flash of movement as someone ran into one of his spare rooms. Hajime smiled, not being able to stifle the small laugh he had. He followed into the room and shut the door behind him. The sound of him locking the door echoed across the mostly barren room. He knew exactly where his stalker was, I mean it's not like there were many places to hide in here. He looked towards the closed closet door. It was opened yesterday. He had absolutely zero doubts. He hadn't figured out what to do with this spare room yet, but a 2 bedroom was the only apartment available close to his work at the time. Hajime felt chills wrack his body with every step he took towards the closet. _What do I do... lock him in there? Open the door and confront him?_ His mind raced with the possibilities. It wasn't like him to think this way. He really should just turn this dude in to the cops. But then what would it be like, being completely alone every day. It would be normal. What things were supposed to be. Still, Hajime didn't want that.

_Hmm... I really wanna know what this freak looks like. And why he keeps following me and breaking into my house._

Hajime rested his hand on the doorknob, his heart pounding as he thought for a bit.

He locked the closet door, much to the dismay of the person inside as he heard them shuffling. Hajime turned on his heel and sprinted into the other room. He returned with a small gun in hand. He unlocked the door and opened it hesitantly.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any typos in this chapter, i left my computer somewhere so it wasn't as easy for me to edit this time eheh ^^'
> 
> TW: More swearing (imma stop mentioning it now unless its slurs), kinda sexual talk, nothing happens though.
> 
> A pretty gay chapter so enjoy~

His eyes wandered down hesitantly, his heart beating louder than his thoughts. A small figured, white haired boy sat at the bottom of the empty closet. He looked up. Hajime's breath caught in his throat. "Get out." He said quietly, yet confident. The boy complied, still not speaking. 

"So?" Hajime snarled, not quite managing to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Thank you for not locking me in there!" The other said with a freighting giggle as he looked up with crazed eyes. The boy took a step closer, and almost in sync, Hajime took a step back.

"I'll fucking kill you, you p-psycho!" The words left his mouth in a panic. He really didnt know what to do in this kind of situation, his calm feeling from earlier having dissolved and been replaced with confusion and anxiety. Hajime adjusted his grip on the gun, pointing it at Komaeda with a shaky grip as the boy slowly got closer. Hajime was about to repeat himself when something weird happened. He raised an eyebrow as Komaeda got onto his knees and looked up at Hinata. He seemed to be eye level with Hinatas- _Woooahh... Wait a second!_

"Dont kill me, ah... If you let me go, i could-" Komaeda said quietly, as he brought his hands up and curled his fingers around Hajimes belt. He looked down nervously. Hajime instantly jumped back a pace like a spooked cat.

"Excuse me?" His face flooded with a hot redness and the embarrassment of the situation finally hit him. No way did this dude just imply that. _He couldnt possibly!_

"Ah, right.. of course. I suppose it was silly of me to suggest that favors of that kind from someone like me would be acceptable." The strange, cloudy haired boy laughed, a carefree closed eyed smile on his pale face. He sat back, his palms on his knees. "I suppose you'll be shooting me then? Hmm, that probably wouldnt be the most ideal..."

Hinata watched the boy ramble, even more confused by the second. "You'd definitely get my blood all over your white carpet! Could I ask that you kill me on a different surface? I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I ruined a home as nice as yours- oh wait, haha! Silly me, I'd be dead anyway." Komaeda finally seemed to stop, looking up expectantly.

_The fuck..?_ "Well? Shall we go to a different room?"

"Shut up!" Hinata said finally, having grown frustrated of this. I guess this kind of behavior should be expected from a stalker, right? _No... I expected more of an agressive, gross old guy kinda crazy. But him. Hes..._ Hajime studied him again for a moment. So pale, and sprinkled with the lightest of freckles, one could barely even notice them. He was young, probably his age. He was... Pretty. Pretty alright. _What?_ Hajime blinked the thought from his mind, holding the gun tighter as he let out a sigh.

"Okay, look... This is how things are gonna happen. Youre gonna answer a few questions, and then ill figure out what do to with you." 

Komaeda shivered and smiled at the sound of that strange confidence creeping back into the others voice. _Wow... Really a shame that he's gonna get killed._ The smile quickly left Komaeda's face.

Hajime tensed even more at the sight of the other _smiling_ at his words. Not like the, "my life has been spared" kind of smile. He could only wonder what kind of demented this guy really was. He only continued to surprise him.

"Okay. First off, if you move, I wont hesitate. And ill get blood on my carpet, or whatever the hell you were talking about. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Good. So, first question. What the fuck are you doing here, obviously?"

"Ah, well... Just stalking you of course!" He said with that same soft smile from earlier.

"Yeah, I got that part. But _what_ are you doing here? Why are you stalking me? To kill me? Or is it a gay thing-"

"Hehe, well... I cant really tell you the answer to that one, Hajime." Hajime scowled. He didnt know why he was surprised at the boy knowing his name for a second. Also why he was surprised the other didnt comment on the last part.

"Please, feel free to execute me." The boy continued gleefully.

"Nope. Ill start with shooting your legs until you co-operate. Maybe then I'll put you out of your misery. Or not." Hajime said, trying his best to sound intimidating and like he wasnt bluffing.

"Oh wow," he said, his tone almost full of ecstasy. "That really would be interesting. You have such strong hope, to think of something that smart! You underestimate me, though. As expected, scum like me only deserved to be expected so little of."

"The fuck does that even mean?" Hinata growled.

"Well, you see, youre saying that assuming I would crack and tell you. I'd withstand any amount of pain if it meant..." The pale one trailed off as a crazed look took over his gray-green eyes.

"Alright fine then. I'll answer the question for you." Hajime almost yelled. He smiled nervously, praying he would scare some information out of the other. He silently moved the gun up. He pointed it at his own head this time.

"What are you gonna do when im dead?" Hajime said in a quieter tone this time 

Komaeda looked at him, obviously unaffected. "Eh.. m-my offer is still on the table." Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"In exchange for not having to answer, i mean."

"Aha! Thats why youre trying to do that. It is a gay thing! I should have figured as much by now, fucking hell." Hajime laughed. "However, for someone who keeps asking such things of me, you dont seem to care much about the threat to my life im making."

"Well of course, I mean you're bluffing!" Komaeda giggled. Hajime wanted to punch him right then and there at that teasing giggle. _Punch him? You have a gun, dumbass!_

"Well you arent gonna answer that I guess." Hajime sighed heavily. A voice at the back of his head wondered what the stranger would do if Hajime made the same lewd offer to him. _Stop._ He let out another sigh.

"I know, im quite a pain in the ass. If im causing you too much stress, please seriously consider shooting me. Or! Or you could just kill me with your bare hands. Wouldn't that be therapeutic. After all, _she_ says all im good for is beating up." He smiled and laughed again. 

"She?" Hinata tilted his head very slightly.

"Oh my, I've given you more questions I cant answer. Hehe, so typical of me. Im serious about killing me, Hajime. Ah, but if youre too much of a pure, hopeful soul for that, I can always do it myself while you look away!"

"No, dumbass." He sighed. "Youre staying alive."

Komaeda puzzled. "Are you planning on holding me hostage?" He asked like a kid excited for Christmas.

"I... Im not gonna answer that. Unless, you answer this one thing for me."

"Haha, well im sure I wont be able to. But go ahead, shoot." He said

Hajime held back the urge to point out the others accidental pun, and began his question instead. "Whats your name. Or rather, what can I call you?"

Komaeda almost flinched back in shock. "Someone with hope as radiant as yours wants to know _my_ name? Hah! What a lucky day." Once komaeda finished basking in the warmth of his existence being aknowledged, he went on. "My name is not important, im nothing but a lowly bug beneath your feet. Though im flattered." He said as he smiled, closing his eyes and hugging his sides.

"No, youre going to tell me." Hajime said sternly. "You already know mine."

"And why am i going to tell you?" Komaeda asked brattily.

"Hmm... If you tell me ill do something for you. Anything." The boys eyes lit up as soon as the words left hajimes mouth, and he knew he fucked up. There was no going back now, though. Damn it.

"Anything! Okay." The boy stood up, and hajime flinched as he walked a little closer. He held out his hand to be shaken. "Hello, Hajime Hinata. My name is Nagito Komaeda. But most people just call me by my last name." He said as that same carefree smile spread on his face. This time it seemed to fit the context a little better though, and hajime almost felt his heart flutter at this change in tone. _Hes so different from earlier... What the hell is this dude? More importantly, why am i putting up with him?_

"Well then." Hajime said exhaustedly, shaking the others hand. Komaedas eyes widened slightly, almost as if he didnt expect the touch. In all honesty, Hajime wasnt exactly ready for it either. Not ready for how it made his stomach twist, or how soft the others hands would be. he was ripped from his concerning thoughts. 

"Now! For your part of the deal." Komaeda said, feigning innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon-ish!! Probably within a week ^^


	3. Vodka and Boners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh okay so I know I basically j u s t posted but I had this chapter done and was so super excited to post it so eee :D here it is!! And technically it's within a week like I said ;3
> 
> TW: Alchohol consumption, and uhh, boners eheh, like the title- Also some very creative swears ^^

"Let me go." Was the last thing Hajime had expected the other to say. _Huh. So I guess that's it. He doesn't want anything else, just to not be around me. That's what I want too! Im not disappointed._

"Alright. Get the fuck out and don't come back. Thank you for the easy request, Komaeda." He said coldly. However, his fierceness quickly faded as he saw the shocked, pained look that lasted a moment on the other's face before he smiled in his weird way and left quickly.

* * *

Loud music blared from the other side of the window, probably rock or metal of some kind. Nagito Komaeda listened intently, only wondering if the spiky brown hairs boy would go into his room any time soon. Perhaps not, and Komaeda would have to find some other spot to spy. He heard thrashing and what seemed to be things being thrown. Was Hajime angry? _Maybe at me._ Nagito thought. He had told Hajime he wanted to be let go, even though that was far from the truth. Things had finally gotten interesting. He'd assumed Hajime wouldn't be upset, I mean after all the whole reason he wanted to go in the first place was so he didn't bother him. He thought maybe he could spend just a little longer observing him without Hajime having to bear the burden of knowing him. Nagito's train of thought was disrupted as the boy emerged into his room, speaker in hand, and a bottle of something in the other. Nagito watched, rain pittering and pattering on his shoulders. He was probably completely soaked by now, but it's not like he had any other choice but to be out here. It's not like rain would be a good enough excuse for _her._

* * *

Hajime shivered slightly as the hot, sharp liquid stung his throat in the best way. He chugged. Straight vodka had always been his poison of choice. He let out a heavy sigh and turned down his music so it was barely on. He switched the music to something pop and looked around his room. _What the fuck do I do with these feelings right now?_ His body tingled with anger, and well, probably with how drunk he was. Suddenly, he thought of something. _Stalker!_

Drunk Hajime was a bad idea for everyone involved, his subconscious thought as the boy turned to open his window, and climbed onto his desk to stick his head out. Droplets of the downpour splattered up grazing his face slightly. "Hey fucktard, why are you here?"

Komeda's eyes widened, spooked at the confrontation.

"It's raining you twat-waffle, why would you choose today to do this? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

_Wow, he is super drunk, huh._ Komaeda let out a tiny nervous laugh, and came slightly closer to the window. "Why hello, Hajime. Is that vodka treating you well?"

"Get in."

Komaeda tilted his head slightly, puzzled. "Wasnt it you who wanted me so desperately to leave two days ago?"

"Yeah whatever stupid, come in before I come out there and drag you in."

Komaeda was about to refuse again before Hajime began to half crawl out the window. Komaeda quickly complied and followed him in, soaking his (thankfully clear of stuff) desk.

"Err..." Komaeda started off before Hajime cut him off by straight-up leaving the room. Komaeda looked even more confused, staring at the doorway Hajime disappeared into, wondering if he was supposed to follow.

Hajime returned, throwing a towel at Komaeda. "You're getting everything wet."

"Hajime, you did tell me to come in here."

"Yeah, cuz if I told you to go home you wouldn't! You're beginning to be a bit of a hassle you know." He grumbled angrily, using another towel to wipe down his desk. "Do you need a ride or something? Would you actually leave if I told you to?"

Komaeda held the towel, still kind of puzzled by the whole situation.

"Well?"

"Are you asking if I want to stay?" Komaeda said half-joking with a small smile.

"Ughh, you..."

"Me?"

"Okay, since the universe has tasked me with babysitting you apparently, the least you could do is stop getting my carpet soaked," Hajime said grumbling as he grabbed Komaeda by the shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

"Ah, you shouldn't touch m-me." Komaeda started, about to go off on a whole rant. "Trash like m-"

"Well, you shouldn't be stalking me, fuck face."

"Wow, being touched and getting verbal abuse? Today is a very lucky day!" Komaeda smiled like a weirdo.

"Yeah well, im only acting like that so I don't act like something else. Also don't get a boner about this or something, just shut up and take a warm shower so you don't fucking freeze to death." He said before putting a messy pile of his own clean dry clothes on the sink. "I may be drunk enough to talk to you but im sober enough to know you need to get warm." Hajime sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Uhh..." For once, Komaeda was the one who was confused. _Acting like this so he doesn't act like something else? Boner? Huh?_

"Bye, if I pass out don't kill me in my sleep or I swear to god ill come back and haunt you, fucko."

Komaeda laughed.

"Seriously!" The other yelled before shutting the bathroom door on him.

* * *

Komaeda stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing a second one to attempt to dry his white mass of hair. _Not sure if this is important information, but Hajime has strawberry shampoo..._ Komaeda almost laughed to himself. He reached for the pile of clothes Hajime had left him. _Hmm, a size above mine. Whatever, im used to baggy clothes anyway._ He slipped his pale body into the button-up shirt. He felt a little strange wearing someone else's clothes. _And underwear, heh..._ But he didn't exactly have options. He zipped up the jeans and didn't bother tucking the shirt in. Slowly and quietly he left the bathroom. He looked around briefly for any sign of Hajime.

He walked into the room he came from, only to realize that Hajime was indeed passed out in his bed, not even under the covers. Komaeda realized something. _If im going to do it I probably have to now. Hmm. I've been putting it off for so long, but I don't think id get another opportunity._ Komaeda bent down and his fingers grazed the hilt of the small knife he had hidden in his sock. He pulled it out, shakily aiming it at sleeping Hajime. Komaeda opened his eyes that he didn't realize hed closed. Bad idea. His gaze fell on Hajime's face. The face that usually held such anger and irritation... So calm. At peace. He was... _Cute. Beautiful, even._ But worst of all-- he'd been so kind today. Even if he was constantly throwing very strange, colorful drunken insults his way. _"Yeah well I'm only acting like that so I don't act like something else."_

"Well... I suppose I don't want him to haunt me, heheh." Komaeda whispered to himself as he put the knife back in its place. That would be his excuse, for now.

He grabbed the boy's shoulder, gently waking him. "Uhh, Hajime?"

The other woke up rather quickly, still a little groggy. "Eh? Who are- oh fuck right, the stalker!" He sat up quickly. His hand immediately went to his forehead as he got a pounding headrush upon sitting up. "Shit!"

"Heh, you seem to swear a lot more when you're drunk, huh," Komaeda remarked.

"Whatever, uh..." His drunk brain took a moment to think of something. "Hoe."

Komaeda giggled. "Oh, how lovely it feels to be degraded by such a fine man like yourself! You're being too kind, you should really say something worse. Please?"

"Well damn if you like it that much I'll just have to be boring and call you Komaeda," Hajime said as he stood up.

_Wow._ Hearing him say his name was definitely even worse for Komaeda. Or better. But definitely worse since he wasn't supposed to like anything this dude called him.

"Oh!! Hoemaeda. Obviously." Hinata laughed at his own joke. _Holy shit, his laugh._ Komaeda let out a slightly frustrated exhale. _No._

"So uhh, how was your shower, or something."

"Huh? Uh, good I guess."

"Yeah, now you get to smell like strawberries instead of rain and self-loathing." He said as he was searching his room for something. "You smell like me now, hah! Isn't that funny." He said quieter, and before Komaeda could call attention to this strange statement, Hajime yelled out suddenly.

"Fuck yeah!!!" He said, his face lighting up as he held the half gone vodka bottle triumphantly. He was about to start to chug it again when a tall hand grabbed it and held it just out of his reach.

"Ah, hey, you slut, give it back!!!" Hajime whined.

"Woah, I guess you're back to the insults again~" Komaeda laughed. "You've had enough of this."

Hajime jumped, trying as hard as he could to retrieve the bottle. "Hey, you're not my mom."

"Well no im not your anything, but im still not gonna let you drink yourself back to sleep again. That wouldn't be-" he was cut off as Hajime jumped and wrapped his arms around the back of Komaeda's neck and wrapped his legs around the rest of his body, trying desperately to climb him. "Gimme!" He whined.

However, Komaeda wasn't exactly what one would call strong, so inevitably, the two fell over. Komeda's back hit the carpet floor and Hajime smiled devilishly as he sat on top of him, trapping him there with his body weight as he grabbed the struggling wrists and snatched the bottle. "Hah! You lose. Im drinking." Hajime released his grip on ko's hands and took a swig from the bottle. Meanwhile, Komaeda was thanking the heavens that the boy hadn't noticed the blush spread all over Komaeda's cheeks, or the... Uh... Other reaction he wished he wasn't having at the moment.

He cleared his thoughts as he grabbed the bottle back. He licked all along the opening of it before giving it back. "Well now surely you can't drink it!"

Hajime sat in silence looking between the bottle and the boy beneath him. "Hehe, when did I end up on top of you?" He asked, his vision blurring a little as he--to Komaeda's shock and dismay--took a swig off the same thing hed just had his mouth on.

"Owwww!" He whined as he got another sharp pain to his head.

"Yeah, I know, it hurts. That's kinda the whole reason you need to stop!" He said, trying to push Hajime off of him.

Hajime capped the bottle clumsily and threw it aside and turned his attention back to the struggling boy under him.

"Look dude, I was just trying to chill and drink -hic- away my problem..ss. You're the one who was sitting on my roof getting himself soaked so I had to deal with him. So don't be all... Like that." He grumbled, vision fading out slightly before coming back. It did this for a couple more times before he was passed out with his face on Komaeda's shoulder.

_Hmm... I really am such scum for getting hard just then. He's drunk, and being very very stupid. I shouldn't have even come in._ Komaeda finally managed to push the boy off. He sighed. _I shouldn't feel these things._ Realizing he wouldn't be strong enough to get him back on the bed, Komaeda tossed some blankets on him and put a pillow under his head. Komaeda was about to leave the room and head home until he heard a soft voice.

"Wait."

He turned around. Hajime's eyes were half open and staring at him with a soft, barely-there expression. He didn't speak.

"Yes?" Komaeda prompted.

"If you're leaving..." Hajime rolled into his stomach. "Bring my clothes back... Eventually." He said, before face planting the pillow and finally actually falling asleep. Komaeda sighed and left the room, turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be up hella soon knowing me ^^' sorry for not having a schedule yet, ill probably figure one out eventually I just didn't expect anyone to notice this yet heh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This storys gonna be a whole mess so if you're gonna keep reading be prepared for a lot XD don't worry, no ones dying. I think? Not the main two at least.


End file.
